User blog:DQueenie13/Production Notes: Witch Spring 4's Battle System
Translating Notes Witch Spring 4's Battle System (제작노트 마녀의 샘4 전투 시스템 소개) from Kiwi Walks' official Witch Spring Naver blog post. Original post: https://cafe.naver.com/witchspring/33742 Disclaimer: I am not fluent in Korean—in fact, I don't speak a single word of it. I've been using Google Translate and Yandex to aid me with translation, but nonetheless, this isn't a one-to-one translation. It should, at least, should convey the general sense of what was written. ---- Hi everyone! :) Creator Suyoung here. We'll be showing some of our development in September, and today's update will showcase WS4's battle system. Moccamori's Weapons - Concept Art Moccamori has inherited these five weapons from her father. They're extremely powerful, though, so Moccamori can normally only use one at a time. Her usual weapon of choice is the claw. Claw Attacks In previous games, raising your physical attack levels simply increased the number of blows you landed. This time, however, Moccamori will learn completely new attacks as her skills are leveled. Knowing when to use what skill, in which situation, is the key to battle. Magic Claws Depending on your training performance, you'll learn skills that augment your attacks with magic. You'll be able to imbue your attacks with lightning and so on, compensating for the limitations of physical attacks. Attack Elements Like the previous games, there will be three types of elemental magic: Fire, Ice, and Lightning. Moccamori's magic of choice will be Lightning. Lightning magic lowers an enemy's defense, so the next hit they take will deal more damage. Fire magic inflicts damage every turn with the Burn affliction, while Ice magic slows enemies down. In WS4, magic will be more useful than ever before. I will explain how below. Magic The magic system will diverge from previous games'. Rather than learning "elemental spells", Moccamori will learn "magical mediums", which include things like bows, spears, and swords. Using these magical mediums, Moccamori can attack opponents with a combination of Fire, Ice, and Lightning magic. Moccamori's Subordinates Moccamori has a number of powerful subordinates. More can be acquired as you progress through the main story, or directly through exploration. Her subordinates can each wield one of her inherited weapons, with the exception of the claws. Though the weapons' abilities are lower than if Moccamori used them herself, having her subordinates wield them will be a great help in battle. Moccamori's Magical Awakening - Videos Moccamori undergoes a magical awakening during a moment of crisis in battle. In this awakened form, she is surrounded by a golden light and can wield all five of the inherited weapons. that Suyoung hasn't uploaded to YT. Shows combat in awakened mode, she has 4 options, picks the Sword, and attacks with a slash for Big Damage. Although she is extremely powerful in this state, she can only attack a few times before she reverts to her regular form and the weapons return to her subordinates. Moccamori's Enemies Moccamori is extremely strong, but her battles won't be easy. This time, Moccamori is fighting against deities (or gods?)* rather than humans. Even all the monsters on Urphea dislike her. I think that out of all the main leads thus far, Moccamori will suffer the most. Enemies this time will have more diverse attack patterns than previous games. However, we've tried to keep a balance between simplicity and challenge. : * TL note: The word used here is 신족들, which more literally means "gods" (and specifically, the Aesir). Because I'm not familiar with Korean, I'm not sure if it's the same word that is used for deities; the Korean wiki doesn't use a consistent term, but their section for deities in WS3 uses "신족". "신족들" is also used in WS3 during the Lonely Food quest, when the food left on the pedestal was supposedly part of an offering to the ancient gods. I'm not sure if "gods" and "deities" are meant to be interchangable in the WS series or not. of happy dancing duck Our next update will feature new illustrations. note: I have no idea what this line is trying to say. Please look forward to the next update! Moccamori looks ever better with each illustration. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Translations